Mein Heiland
by Avagantomos
Summary: Plagued by the precursor for war, a lone boy seeks comfort in the most unlikely person in all the universe: Irken Invader Zim. While he struggles to maintain his heritage and family, Dib must sit back as he watches Nazi Germany ridicule and murder his people by the thousands, the only hope being found in his worst enemy. When the boy disappears, can Zim find him before death? ZaDr.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay..I just noticed that only half of this chapter had been posted and not gonna lie- that's really embarrassing. So, I apologize. Here's the ACTUAL first chapter.**

The once proud Irken Elite sat idly in his Voot, hoping that with each passing moment, his assigned planet would suddenly appear and hopefully rid him of this overwhelming sense of boredom. Zim tapped his fingers against his thigh as he tried to drown out the wailing of his obviously malfunctioning SIR unit. He let out a heavy sigh and mentally cursed himself for using the hunk of metal fro a whipping boy- beating him for every little thing that went wrong until, it could no longer stand the abuse.

The Irken lost count of the days after the first month. The days seemed to fade into the weeks without the ex-Elite noticing. He pondered over every second, every minute, every hour and everyday; he decided it had been over six months.

Zim sighed and sat back in his seat, eyes closed as he crossed one leg over the other. How long had it been since he'd had a challenge, a purpose to live? There was a time when he would have been more than happy to go on the front lines of war, facing an enemy in hand-to-hand combat before ending their lives. But now, now it was too easy- too exhausting to count the bodies of those he'd hardly lifted a finger to destroy.  
How exciting would it be to actually find someone who stood up against him, or made his blood boil with overwhelming rage without any physical assault? Or someone who's wit could par with his own? A small smile tugged on the corner of his lips, secretly hoping he'd find that person soon- before the war got out of hand. But little did the green male know, that person was only a few thousand miles away, looking up at the stars- wishing for the exact same thing.

-

"Finally!" The Invader groaned as the targeted planet barely came into view.

Behind him, the manic giggling of the SIR unit pierced his antenna. "I like the purty lights!" he mused, pointing to the green and blue rock as they became closer.

"Silence Gir!" Zim hissed, eyes slightly narrowed as he tried to contain his annoyance. "Thos aren't lights you stupid robot, it's planet- Earth?" he narrowed one eye. "What kind of stupid name is that?"

"I like it!" Gir chirped happily.

"I know you do…." the Invader sighed as he rolled his eyes. "That my insane robot, is our new home."

"Yay!" Gir shrieked.

Sighing, the Irken massaged his temples as he continued. "We will set up base at the center of all this chaos- a place called Berlin. In Germany." Zim snickered. "What better way to observe the eventual death of millions by living in the very heart of this world's war?" Smirking, he began typing furiously, setting autopilot on his preferred base set up. Once he'd finished, he set back in his seat once again and closed his eyes, waiting to receive the signal to inform him he'd finally arrived to the place he'd call home.

It wasn't until a few hours later that the Voot finally touched German soil. Stepping out into the night air with his hand on his hips, Zim surveyed his surroundings with narrowed eyes. "This place is so, primitive…" He shook his head, sighing. The buildings, as beautiful as they were, were somewhat- unimpressive. The giant wooden structures seemed to hold no real defense against any sort of threat. The Irken tisked, looking around the uninhabited street.

Jade lips twisted into a sly smirk as his eyes fell upon a vacant lot between two buildings, more notably, two shops. Zim tapped at his chin as he inspected the tempting piece of land. "Small, but it should suffice." He nodded. "Yes, no one should notice if I were to, squeeze myself in." He chuckled and made his way back to the Voot. Tapping his boot impatiently, Zim waited for the Voot to transform into the cloaking machine that would give him not only his disguise, but his life. He groaned once it was done, growing bored in the short minute it took. The ex-Elite stepped up to the screen and scanned through the most common looks in the area. Finally, he decided on a plain black wig that hung over his face, purple contact to hide his burning, fuchsia eyes, and a long, black trench coat to hide his uniform. He looked down at Gir and kicked him into the machine and selected the most common pet disguise- the dog.

Once that was taken care of, the Irken picked a plain house design before stepping back to watch his new home emerge from the ground. The green male whistled to himself, eyes scanning the deserted street to confirm that he was indeed alone before they finally rested upon the shop left of his base. "Membran Optical Repair…" Zim mumbled to himself. "What an odd name." He shook his head and headed to the small, shack-like house he was to call his base, content by how smoothly the night turned out. But little did the Invader know, hazel eyes watched in silent horror from the attic window, determined to investigate the unexpected stranger


	2. Chapter 2

The base was somewhat small, at least on the main level. It was scarce in décor, for it was mostly there to ward off any unwanted suspicions or doubts. A small fireplace rested in the far, left corner of the main level, along with a black couch, a kitchen and dining room, and a washroom that was located within the dining area. Random paintings of well known artists were plastered about the walls, giving the home an air of sophistication. Humming to himself, Zim walked over to a large, wooden boxlike object with interest. Twisting one of the knobs that was on the strange device between his fingers, the Irken's antenna twitched slightly as a soft melody filled the room before he turned it off. "This must be their source of entertainment…" Zim said with amusement. "But their taste in decorations are-" He then eyed his new home with disgust. "Less than appealing." He shook his head as his robot ran about the house with excitement. Pinching the space between his eyes, Zim let out a long sigh before making his way towards the stairs he noted for the first time by the fireplace. Slowly, he trudged up the stairs and inspected his attic. A small smile tugged the corners of his lips as his eyes fell upon his Voot in the middle of the room, along with a small, wooden bed and a small blanket. Nodding to himself, he turned on his heel and went back down to the main level.

Marching over to the ebony couch, Zim whistled the melody he'd heard from the radio. "Computer, take me to the lab." The Invader commanded before whistling once more. The furniture folded back and revealed a silver platform that served as an elevator. The Irken stepped onto the machine and tapped his foot as he descended down into the bowels of his home. Hardly noticing the cables and wires that spread throughout the metal tomb like wiry veins, Zim marched over to the crescent shaped chair before a giant computer screen and sat down. "Computer, I require all of the knowledge this planet holds downloaded into my PAK."

"Fine…" The machine rudely replied, extending cables down from the ceiling and attached them to the pod on the tiny Invader's back. Closing his eyes, Zim crossed one leg over the other and let out a small sigh as his PAK entered it's sleep mode.

It had only been about three hours until the cables detached themselves from the grey and pink pod on the alien's back, causing a slight shock to ripple throughout his body. Waking up with a start, slender hands held the Irken's weary head as he groaned- his eyes squinting while he tried to sort out the new information that was forced into his mind. "November 4th, 1938 A.D." Zim shook his head and stood up. "This is the name they use for their time?" He stuck out his serpentine tongue and made his way back up into the main level of the house. Looking out the windows by the front door, his eyes caught the faintest sign of movement. With one eye narrowed, he quietly marched to the glass panes. He stood perfectly still; his eyes searched the darkness outside for that same movement, smirking to himself as he thought of his first test subject for his evil plans. Just then, fuchsia orbs once again detected the barely noticeable movement along with faint shuffling and murmured words, and without giving a second thought- Zim's hand found the door handle and forced it open. His eyes widened slightly as a loud thunk came from the other side.

"Dammit!"

Zim's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who's there?"

Slowly, a tall, pale boy emerged from the darkness, his ebony scythe-like lock bouncing slightly on top of his head as he straightened himself. "Erm… Hello there.."

The Irken hissed and took an intimidating step forward. "What are you doing on my property?"

The human stared at Zim with a glare of his own. "I should ask you the same thing! I saw you come down from the sky, and this house just suddenly appeared out of nowhere! You're lucky I didn't report you-"

Before he could finish, the green male pulled him inside by the collar of his black shirt. Zim shut the door and slammed the teen up against the wall. "You saw me?"

Nodding, the boy scowled. "Yes, I'm honestly shocked no one else did. It was incredibly obvious."

Zim let out a sigh of relief and released his hold on the raven haired male. "Excellent… I've settled in undetected." He glared at the other as he looked him up and down. "Now, you will tell Zim who you are, before I decide to use as my first human experiment."

"Zim? What kind of name is that for a- whatever it is you are?"

"I'll have you know I am- was an Irken Elite. The most feared warrior in the Irken military." He said with pride. "I've had the pleasure of ending the lives of millions, most of which are better enemies than you could ever hope to be."

The human gave him an unimpressed look. "You're kidding, yes? There's no way I'd believe any of that nonsense."

Zim shrugged. "I never asked you to believe me, nor do I care if you do. If you hinder my work in any way, I willn ot hesitate to strike you down where you stand. Now, how about you give me the unsatisfactory pleasure of learning your name, hm?"

Looking at the ground, the teen grumbled under his breath before answering. "Dib. Dib Membrane."

Scoffing, Zim gave Dib a rather amused look. "Dib? What an odd name for a German…"

Dib cocked a suspicious brow. "You've been here less than a day, and you already know where you're at and who we are?"

Zim nodded. "I know many things about this planet, the folklore, the history, currently events- all of it. I must admit, you humans have come a long way for being so, primitive."

The teen stuck his bottom lip out in a small pout. "We are not primitive.."

"Oh yes Dib-Thing, so much so that it's disgusting."

"Yes well, I like my species. Out of every creature in the world, we are the most humane."

"We shall see Dib-Human.. We shall see."

Dib grumbled incoherent words under his breath as he looked around the small house. "So, Zim was it? Why are you here?"

The Irken hummed as he made his way over to the couch. Sitting down, he crossed one leg over the other and stared at the teen with a look of pure amusement. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you, seeing as if you decided to expose me for who I really am, you'd be shot on the spot for your insanity." Zim chuckled darkly. "You see Dib-Monkey, your lovely planet is on the verge of war. We Irken's not only find your planet necessary for galactic conquest, your strategies for way may serve our Empire some use."

Hazel eyes narrowed into thin slits. "So, not only are you going to enslave the human race, but you're going to sit back and record the death of thousands?" Dib shook his head in disgust.

Zim chuckled once again as he leaned back into the couch. "Actually, yes. That's exactly what I plan on doing. But tell me human- what are you doing to stop me?" He looked at the boy with a burning gaze before continuing. "You've obviously never fought a day in your life, so you can't be a soldier, nor do you hold any intimidating quality that would force me off of the planet and out of your life." A gloved hand tapped the Irken's jade chin. "Perhaps you're smarter than the average pig smellies- a scientist maybe?"

Dib shook his head, a slight look of confusion on his face by the other's choice of words. "My father and I make and repair glasses." He said, pointing at his own. "It's very tedious, but it pays well, especially during these hard times…"

The Invader's antenna twitched under his wig as he quickly snatched the glasses off of the teen's face.

"Hey-"

"Ssh!" Zim hushed as he brought the device closer to his face. He turned it this way and that as he inspected every niche and nook before he finally folded them up and handed them back to the slightly irritated Dib. "Impressive craftsmanship…" Zim quietly complimented.

Dib snatched back his apparel and put them back on. "A little touchy, aren't we?"

Waving the boy off, Zim inspected the tip of his cloves as a women would her nails. "Simple curiosity my annoying Dib… Simple curiosity."

The human gave the other an odd look before making his way back to the door. "Do not think this will be the last time we meet…" He said before walking out into the cold night air.

Zim closed his eyes once again with a small smirk. "I wouldn't dare…"


	3. Chapter 3

Morning seemed to arrive almost instantly for the Irken, having sat on the couch motionless for hours after the teen had left. Something about Dib aroused great interest within Zim- something just seemed different, intoxicating. His impeccable nature seemed almost unreal as well as his infuriating attitude and demeanor, which threw the Invader's mind into a spiraling abyss of what almost seemed to be infatuation for the boy- something the Irken has never experienced. Without the slightest hint of fear he barged into Zim's life, and without hesitation he spoke his mind freely and so cunningly that almost seemed to match his own ferocity and wit. But Zim's narcissism refused to acknowledge this in the boy's personality. No, not yet. There was much to be scratched off of Zim's agenda with or without Dib's hindrance, and with destruction creeping upon them both in the near future the Irken doubted he'd have the time to test the ignorance and bravery with what little time he had left.

Letting out a sigh, Zim finally the determination to force his slender frame off of the couch and he soon found himself standing in the middle of the room- staring at the door. How uncanny would it have been if that mysterious child came knocking, demanding for the answers to questions that went unnoticed by the alien the evening before? Zim chuckled slightly before shaking his head. This was nonsense! When his Tallest awaited his reports on the Massive, the Invader somehow remained inside of his base in a state of bliss and ignorance that seemed to drain him of any other thought. He closed his eyes for a short moment, taking in a deep breath. Slowly, those eyes opened once more and he grabbed his trench coat that had been discarded sometime within the night from the couch. He scratched at the wig atop his head, sticking out his tongue in discomfort as he noticed his precious antenna had become slightly irritated from the materials that made up his disguise.

He tugged on his coat, flipping the hood over his head before he quickly made his way outside, his eyes squinted at the early morning lighting that they were not accustomed too. After a few moments they adjusted and he began walking down the cobblestone street as he actually took in all of the sights of Berlin that he'd ignored upon arriving on Earth. Much to his surprise, the streets were scarce in it's inhabitants- but he wasn't complaining.

It wasn't long before he picked up the sound of footsteps echoing behind him quietly. A small smirk tugged on the corner of his lips and he slowed down. He wasn't surprised when the footsteps also slowed and he let out a slight heh before whirling around on his heel, eyes burning forward at the startled human who had oh so carelessly trailed behind.

Dib jumped slightly when Zim suddenly turned around, but he quickly regained his senses. "Where are you going?" He asked slowly.

Zim brought a fist up to his smirking lips and let out a quiet chuckle. "So, not only are you noisy, you're also a stalker?" he mused as his eyes looked the boy up and down from beneath his hood. "Fabulous!"

Pale cheeks flushed light pink as the boy began to stammer. "I-I am not a stalker!"

The Irken shrugged and turned his back to the teen. "It makes no difference to me if you're in denial about such things human, but I'll kindly ask that you refrain from all of this snooping around. It's quite troublesome." With that, he once again began walking aimlessly down the empty street.

Dib growled under his breath and hurried to Zim's side, his slightly longer legs keeping up with the Irken's surprisingly quick strides. "You didn't answer my question."

"Nor do I intend to." Zim replied blandly.

"And why not?" Dib questioned.

"Because you annoy me."

"I should take that as a compliment." The human said with humor.

Zim stopped and sighed. "Look, Dib was it?- I don't have time for this. Now if you'd so kindly go away-"

"I'm not leaving." Dib stated simply.

The Irken looked at the teen, face twisted with annoyance. "Honestly, this is getting aggravating."

The human shrugged. "I don't care. I'm not leaving until you tell me where it is you're heading to."

Zim brought a gloved hand up to his face and pinched the space between his eyes. "You won't go away if I tell you anyway." he sighed. "So why don't you solve this crisis by leaving?"

"I hardly believe this is a crisis." Dib said sarcastically, smirking a bit at the other's change in attitude.

The Irken couldn't help but twitch slightly, his mouth contorting into a silent snarl as he tried to maintain his demeanor. "Fine. If you must know, I was simply taking a stroll down around town- see some buildings, visit a church, confess my sins… You know, human things."

Dib cocked a brow at the answer. "Human things? What are you exactly?"

Zim shooed him off with a flick of the wrist and hurried down the cobblestone, his boots clacking with each step. "Something your tiny brain meats couldn't possibly comprehend."

The teen shrugged and followed after the other. "Whatever… But why are you out so early, hmm? And with your hood up as well…? If you're trying to remain unnoticed you're doing a horrid job at it. That thing will only bring more attention to yourself."

Zim deadpanned for a moment before tearing the hood away from his head, hardly noticing it falling back into it's rightful place. "You're insufferable, you know that!?" He hissed quietly. "Oh I can't wait to-" he quickly caught himself and shook his head. "Go away!"

Dib narrowed his eyes and grabbed the Invader by the shoulder, forcing him to turn towards his scowling face. "Do what? Kill me?"

The Irken grinned wickedly, exposing his zipper like teeth. "Actually Dib, as much as I'd like to it would seem that that privilege belongs to someone else."

The human froze. "W-what do you mean?"

Tearing away from the other's hold, Zim chuckled eerily. "You'll find out soon enough." And for the umpteenth time, he started walking away.

Dib silently followed a few paces behind, eyes down cast with his hands shoved in his pockets. What the other had said left an overwhelming sense of fear rippling through his body. What did he mean? How much did this stranger know about his life? Could he predict the future, or was he in fact the catalyst for said future? Did he hold within those lithe hands the tarot cards that would ultimately decide his fate, or was he some sort of evil being that wanted the satisfaction of watching everything he held dear lay in ruin while he watched helplessly from the sidelines?

He was quickly pulled away from his dark thoughts by the very being that stirred them.

Zim had ceased his movements and pointed forward. "What are those?" He asked in disgust.

Dib looked up from the ground and blinked his eyes in confusion. They were outside of a butcher shop, freshly cut meat hanging outside as the owner drained them of their ruby essence. The human looked at Zim's repulsed face with a small snicker. "That's called meat Zim, meat."

The Irken shuddered and quickly turned away. "That's absolutely appalling!"

The teen laughed and looked into the shop, but his laughter quickly died as the owner emerged from the glass doors- scowling down at the smaller male. "Verschwinde von hier, Jude."

Dib quickly nodded and pushed his way past the confused Irken, running back the way they'd came.

Curiously, Zim almost seemed to glide down the street as he chased after the boy. "What did he mean?" He called, smiling slightly.

Panting softly, Dib came to a stop. "What do you mean…?" He asked in a small voice.

Zim cocked his head to the side as he tried to read the other's expression. "When he called you a Jew. Why did he sound so- hostile?"

Dib shook his head with a sigh. "I honestly don't know… It just happened one day- Non-Jewish people began to harass us- abuse us. But they forget we're German's too…" he shook his head once again and began to walk away. "I- I need to go home…" and like that, he left Zim alone in the cold, November air.


	4. important!

**UPDATE: Go to my profile and vote for which story you want me finish. :3 hurrry. if i dont get at least 10 votes i will not update. thank you all for your suupport. it means soooooooooooo much to me!**


End file.
